


Swing Low

by ChaoticNeurosis



Series: SPN One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hammock, Relaxation, kinda cute, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeurosis/pseuds/ChaoticNeurosis
Summary: A hammock in the middle-of-nowhere Oregon.An archangel protectively keeping guard.She begins to fall asleep. He decides to join her.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel/Reader
Series: SPN One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Swing Low

**Author's Note:**

> Some angel physics may have been broken, but it's okay.   
> Let's just pretend it's possible. ;)

A hammock swayed as the wind blew, slowly rocking its occupant to sleep. She sighed with contentedness as she lied with her eyes closed, her bare feet crossed as she lay suspended between the trees. The sun was hidden by tall, majestic trees, but just enough sunlight broke through to warm her bare arms and face. An owl could be heard in the distance and she felt as if absolutely nothing could be wrong with the world as she continued to enjoy the relaxation nature brought her. 

Her toes flexed into the fabric of the hammock as she curled her legs up, bringing her body into a more comforting position for the sleep she felt approaching, turning onto her side, placing an arm beneath her head to act as a pillow. As she did so, she felt a new warmth joining her, lifting her upper body slightly higher than it was before. This new presence had suddenly manifested beneath her, but she didn't flinch. She inhaled deeply and a familiar scent tickled her nose, and she grinned. She knew exactly who had joined her in the hammock.

"Hi," she mumbled, happiness rising in her chest. 

"Hey there, sugar."

Gabriel cradled her body in his arms, their legs now intertwining as he had appeared just in time to hold her before she fell asleep. Her head lied on his sternum as his arms wrapped around her, a hand smoothing down rebellious strands of hair that danced in the breeze.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes still closed as the angel protected her.

"I've been watching a while, just making sure you're safe. Thought it looked all cozy in here, so here I am."

She smiled into his chest and turned so her body was no facing his, flush to each other. "I'm glad you're here. Makes this that much better."

"Why don't you take a nap since that's what you were about to do before I showed up."

She nodded and yawned, sliding her arms beneath his shoulders and hugging him tightly, letting the warmth of his body cocoon her, lulling her to a sweet nap.

Gabriel smiled. He had never expected this adorable human to tug at his heartstrings, but she had wedged her way into his life, and now he couldn't even imagine a universe without her. This was perfection - an archangel and his girl swinging in a hammock in a forest somewhere in Oregon. Gabriel watched as her breaths became even, deep, and her body completely relaxed as she drifted into a world he hadn't any experience with. Although he didn't require sleep, it didn't mean that he couldn't cuddle whenever _she_ did. 

Gabriel took a deep breath and let himself close his eyes, though his ears picked up every little detail of the forest. Somewhere in the more dense underbrush, a snake was slithering away with a bird egg. Cicadas called from the branches above them, a loud chorus mixed in with bird wings, deer feet, fox noses, and everything else that inhabited the wilderness surrounding them. A few branches snapped, but it was only a deer foraging for food. It was times like this that Gabriel could ignore the chaos caused by his brothers and truly appreciate all his father had created. It was, in fact, beautiful. And, he reminded himself, if Chuck hadn't decided to create this universe, the woman in his arms would not exist. It would be a much sadder, lonelier existence without her. 

They lied there in the hammock till her phone began to ring, stirring her from the restful sleep they had been enjoying. She fished her phone from the little pocket on the side of the hammock and unlocked it, her voice a little gravelly from being in such a deep state. 

"Hello?" she answered it, blinking and rubbing at her eyes while Gabriel's fingers drew invisible patterns across her back. "Oh. No, I didn't realize the time. I can meet you there..." 

She was about to say 'in about two hours,' but then Gabriel winked. 

"I can meet you in 30 minutes. Yeah. See you then, Dean." She hung up and sighed, placing the phone back in the little pocket. 

"You know I can snap my fingers and have you there now, right?" There was a tone of amusement in his words. 

She nodded, her head still tightly pressed against Gabe's chest. "I know. But why ruin it?" 

Gabe chuckled and continued the lazy movement of his fingers. She lifted herself, as best as possible for being in a hammock, and scooted up till their noses touched. They were smiling, in complete bliss of the moment. 

Gabriel moved another rebellious piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear, cradling her cheek. She leaned closer and lightly pressed her lips to Gabriel's, not needing a deep, passionate kiss. A simple, loving touch was enough for the circumstance. He returned her kiss, his free arm circling around her back, his fingers splayed across it. 

"You're perfect, ya know?" Gabriel muttered as she broke away from him. 

"Oh, I wouldn't say perfect." 

He pressed his lips to her nose then to the corner of her mouth. "You are. Perfectly adorable. Not to mention, you are an incredibly mischievous human." 

"Anytime you need a trickster, let me know." She kissed his cheek and combed her fingers through his hair, loving the curls that formed at the end. 

"You're first on my list."

Gabriel leaned in for another kiss, which she lovingly granted. It wasn't till her phone buzzed did she realize how much time had passed. 

It was a text from Dean asking where she was and if she was okay. "I should go," she said with a groan. 

"Damn Winchesters," Gabriel grumbled as they left the coziness of the hammock. "Here. Let me help pack up." 

In a second, all her things were in her backpack and they were at her truck. Gabriel snaked his arms around her waist and held her tight, his lips pressed to her forehead. 

"I'll be watching," he whispered. 

"I kinda like having my own guardian angel." She tiptoed to leave a lingering kiss on his lips. "I love you, Gabriel." 

Gabe smirked and shot her a wink. "Love you too, sweet cheeks. I'll zap you to a parking lot close to the boys."

"Thank you." 

As she climbed into the truck, Gabriel's eyes shifted from slightly playful to loving concern. "Be safe." 

"I will." 

Gabe snapped his fingers. She was suddenly in a busy parking lot, but she knew Gabriel wasn't too far away. He never was. Her guardian angel would step in as soon as there was trouble. She could count on that. 

Gabriel sat, invisible, in the bed of her truck. He hadn't let her out of his sight in the handful of months they had been more than just colleagues or friends. He made sure she was safe when the Winchesters weren't around to help her on hunts. 

He was certainly glad to be around today. He had never felt so relaxed, so content, before. He couldn't wait for the next time they could swing, alone, in a hammock, just surrounded by peace. Gabriel liked ignoring the world's problems - especially if it was with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been in my hammock when I wrote this.  
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
